


Walking In The Shadow Of An Angel

by JenniM777



Series: Klance AU Month [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mentions characters from the Shadowhunters world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniM777/pseuds/JenniM777
Summary: Prompt: Klance AU Month - day 21 Crossover





	Walking In The Shadow Of An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I picked Cassandra Clare's Shadowhunters world as my crossover. If you haven't read her books they are amazing!!!

Lance  walked through the streets of New York, his eyes peeled for any suspicious movement. He and Hunk were told Downworlders were killing mundanes again. It was just like all those years ago, the stories of mundanes being turned into demons or downworlders creating chaos and trying to discredit the Accords. Times had been easier since then. The works that other shadowhunters, especially Jace and Clary had done a lot to improve the unity between shadowhunters and downworlders. There was a certain sense of hopefulness in the way the individual factions now worked together to keep demons at bay.

Lance and Hunk kept their glamor up so that no mundanes would freak out at the sight of two mortals with multiple weapons on their person. It wouldn’t do to have the cops called and try to explain why they were loaded with knives, bow and arrows, throwing stars, seraph blades or even a stele. It was definitely beyond their comprehension.  They kept to some of the quieter back alleys as they patrolled the areas that Coran had listed. Allura, Pidge and Romelle were off in another section. So far it had been a quiet night. Lance hoped it stayed that way.

Hunk was telling Lance about his girlfriend Shay in Allicante and shrieked when a dark figure landed in front of Lance, “You’re out of your jurisdiction Shadowhunter.”

  
Lance didn’t even reach for a weapon, “We’re following up on the rumors Fangs. Don’t get your panties in a twist.”

  
There was a hiss as the figure stepped out of the shadows and pushed himself nose to nose with Lance, “I told you that is not my name, you angel loving do-gooder.”

Lance gave a flippant wave of his hand, “Yea yea, you don’t like it. File them down then toothy.”

Hunk put a hand on Lance’s shoulder and gave a sympathetic smile to the new arrival, “Sorry Keith, you know Lance can’t help himself.”

  
Keith glared at Hunk, “Then keep him locked in his cage next time.”

  
Lance just grinned, “Oooh boy, someone woke up on the wrong side of the coffin this evening.”

  
Keith hissed again, “Things are not the same angel boy. We do not tolerate the accusations being pinned on us once again. If you’re here looking to place the blame on us you’re wasting your time. We aren’t the ones involved.”

  
Lance gave a frustrated sigh, “We know. That’s why we’re out here. We’re trying to keep history from repeating itself. The Clave is insistent that we have proof that it’s not the downworlders or they’re going to get involved. No one wants the Clave involved. EVER.”

Keith narrowed his eyes, “And you’re sure it isn’t the Fae? The Seelie and Unseelie Courts are known for their deceitfulness.”

  
Hunk shook his head this time, “We have Pidge and her brother Matt as their representatives and they assure us the Fae are not involved. We’ve even kept ties with the werewolves. We’re running out of ideas on why this keeps happening.”

There was a slight movement as several figures approached. Keith let out a soft hiss and Lance pulled a seraph blade but didn’t name it. He waited and released a breath as he saw Allura and Romelle. Allura’s whip was attached to her side and Romelle had a sword on her back. The pair were relaxed and Lance was grateful for the uneventful night, but still frustrated that they had no leads. “Where’s Pidge?”

Romelle pointed back to where her and Allura had come from, “She met up with Matt. They’re heading off to the park to talk with Rolo and the other werewolves.”

Lance nodded, “Nothing then.”

Allura gave a frustrated sigh, “No. Nothing. We’re headed back.”

Hunk gave a quick fist pump, “Yes. I’m coming with you. Lance can sit out here and chit-chat with the vampires in the cold all he wants but I am done!”

Allura gave Lance a knowing smirk and the three of them headed off. Lance looked back to Keith to find his face turned away and an arm wrapped around his middle as if to protect himself from the cold. Once they were completely alone Lance grabbed for Keith’s hand, “Hey, you ok?”

  
Keith looked back at Lance, “Yea. I just wasn’t sure if I should say anything in front of your other friends. They don’t seem to trust me much.”

Lance squeezed Keith’s hand, “Hey no! Don’t think that way. They trust you. They know it’s not you or your clan. I’m sorry if giving you a hard time makes you feel uncomfortable. I’ll stop.”

  
Keith snapped his head up, “No. It’s not….don’t stop. You’re not hurting my feelings or anything. It’s nice to trade snappy comebacks with an angel-blooded do-gooder.”

  
Lance gave Keith a cocky lopsided grin, “I knew you had a thing for guys with sweet angel blood.”

If vampires could blush Keith would have turned bright red. “Shut up. It's just yours.”

  
Lance just grinned even more as he wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist, “Ok fangs.”

  
Keith just snorted and nudged Lance but didn’t try to fight his way out of his arms. Lance gave him a gentle squeeze, “was there something else?”

Keith nodded, “We’ve been hearing reports of a someone called Zarkon. We don’t know if he’s a demon or what, but he seems to be the ringleader of what’s going on. If you can find anything out, he seems to be part of something called the Galra. Shiro seems to think it’s the same group that held him captive and turned him.”

  
Lance hummed thoughtfully taking in everything Keith told him. It seemed history was bound to repeat itself no matter what. This time instead of Valentine and the Circle it was some weirdo named Zarkon and the Galra. No matter what they were called it was always the same, pitting the downworlders and the shadowhunters against each other. But if the past taught them anything at all it was that they were all stronger when they worked together. He just hoped the Clave would remember that as well. Lance leaned forward and pressed his lips to Keith’s. He sighed as strong hands pulled him against a firm chest. He felt himself smile when Keith repeated words that they often told each other when things looked bleak, “Hey, we’ll get through this. We make a pretty good team. It’s going to be ok.”


End file.
